


Admit it.

by Briee_elle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, based off canon (skz talkers), blushing into oblivion, jeongin is a maknae king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briee_elle/pseuds/Briee_elle
Summary: Kim Seungmin is known to have no end to his antics of annoying their adorable maknae. Most days Jeongin would ignore or block the attacks - but when push comes to shove and gazes are challenged, how will it play out?





	Admit it.

“Jeongin-ahhh”

Seungmin skipped over to his target resting lifelessly on the end of a couch in the backstage waiting room. It was one of those days when performance recordings started at a time that would be deemed unacceptable in every country - except Korea. But the two boys were used to it. After all, it was a career they’ve chosen and grown to love despite the challenging working conditions.

This morning, all Jeongin wanted to do was close his eyes and collect his focus before going up on stage and starting the complex routine they’ve been practicing for weeks. Really, he did look forward to surprising their fans; he just needed a few more minutes of rest. But with Seungmin in the room there was no sleeping in. Jeongin learned early after debut that pretending to be asleep would result in surprise tickle attacks or worse, stolen photos that his older members took of unknowing victims. 

As per usual, Seungmin showed an unnatural and unyielding energy to annoy him in these early hours of the morning.

“Gwuuaaahhh” familiar hands reached for Jeongin from behind the couch. He blocked them with his arm, which Seungmin grabbed delightfully, giving it a little shake. His mouth hanging loose with a happy puppy smile.

Seungmin’s habits were still a mystery to the youngest member. Why was it always him who was being watched? At times Seungmin’s eyes would be burning with the look of a starved animal, trembling with excitement at his next victim. Surely, with other members around, Seungmin wasn’t shy of expressing his need to annoy their adorable maknae. But it happened when they’re alone, sitting on the sofa in the dorms or practicing in one of the company’s singing rooms that Seungmin’s habits would flip. He’d turn into himself, growing quiet. Yet Jeongin still felt he was being watched with eyes hinting sadness? Fear? He didn’t know what it was. Worse than the eyes, was Seungmin’s mouth that would hang slightly ajar, as if trying to form words that haven’t been spoken - yet. 

Jeongin let out a tired sigh.

“Seungmin stop. It’s too early for this” but Seungmin just smiled and attempted to push closer in vain. Jeongin’s hand on his chest was keeping the puppy at an arm’s reach, stopping him from enveloping the maknae in a hug from over the couch backrest. Even with his head against the wall, Jeongin could feel his friend against his hand. If Seungmin pushed forward a little he could probably break his block, but Seungmin didn’t. If Jeongin wanted he could probably shove him away, but he didn’t. 

Instead, he shot Seungmin a glance from the side. Their eyes meet and Jeongin fixated his gaze. Today he’d challenge the stares. “What do you want, Seungmin” he spat out slightly too cold. 

Caught off guard by the sudden change in character Seungmin’s teasing crumbled. He was taken aback.

“I-what I want..”

Before he could escape and catch his thoughts, Jeongin got ahold of his shirt and pulled him over the backrest. If his hands hadn’t automatically reached forward he would surely have fallen head first onto the boy beneath him. 

Jeongin’s eyes were still fixated at an increasingly flustered Seungmin in front of him. One more pull and he’d surely see something spectacular.

He broke into a triumphant smile.

 

“Admit it. You like me, hyung" Jeongin delivered his killing phrase with a smug click of his tongue. 

 

There were no words to describe the raw terror and revelation that Seungmin felt within him. He attempted to look everywhere except Jeongin’s face but his eyes kept wandering back to the fairy eyes and the dazzling grin. Thoughts flew through his mind, his brain unable to process what he’d just heard. 

 

After holding onto Seungmin just long enough to witness the panic, Jeongin released the beet red mess, only to see it slide off the backrest and disappear behind the couch. 

Jeongin let out a sigh of relief, his own heart hammering in his chest. Today, there’d be a good chance he’ll have his peace. But before that he’ll keep watching how the mess behind the couch will develop. Jeongin jumped up, ears flushed either from the sudden movement or the unbelievable scene that just played out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a fic so it might not be perfect. But honestly, I was quite happy with how it turned out. Personally, I think Seungmin is the kind of person who would display many actions of affection without realising that they could mean anything more - pushing. Whereas Jeongin would be someone who'd reject things for as long as possible until he'd decide he's fed up with all the pining and takes things into his own hands - pulling. Together they make quite the interesting pair!


End file.
